


Seductive kiss

by copperwings



Series: Kiss prompts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, prompt: seductive kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: They have exchanged kisses before, multiple times ever since that first time.The first time was kind of awkward. Yuri didn’t know where to put his hands and there was too much saliva and overall it was kind of embarrassing, but he saw the look in Otabek’s eyes afterwards and it made the whole mess worthwhile. Because Otabek’s eyes were filled with this dazed awe, like Yuri was the best thing to ever walk this earth, and it made heat flush through his body from his ears down to his groin.





	Seductive kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I did [kiss prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompts) on my tumblr, and I'm posting these here so they're more easily found.

They have exchanged kisses before, multiple times ever since that first time.

The first time was kind of awkward. Yuri didn’t know where to put his hands and there was too much saliva and overall it was kind of embarrassing, but he saw the look in Otabek’s eyes afterwards and it made the whole mess worthwhile. Because Otabek’s eyes were filled with this dazed awe, like Yuri was the best thing to ever walk this earth, and it made heat flush through his body from his ears down to his groin.

Yuri often feels like he wants to kiss Otabek, but he doesn’t quite know how to initiate it.

Flirting feels awkward, and he always just ends up smashing their mouths together without much preamble. Otabek goes with it, but sometimes Yuri would want to seduce Otabek with the kiss, make it into something more than just their mouths colliding and tongues lapping at each other. Only he doesn’t know how.

“How do people kiss seductively?” he asks Mila when they’re lying on Mila’s couch and watching Generic Chick Flick #4,902. The main characters just seem to  _look_  at each other, while sparks fly and angels sing from the heavens. Then they devour each other like they missed dinner too many times in a row. The hungry passion, fake as it is, looks intriguing.

Yuri is fairly sure it looks nothing like  _that_  when he kisses Otabek.

Mila shrugs and tosses down another handful of popcorn. “Guess they just really wanna get into each other’s pants.”

Yuri really wants to get into Otabek’s pants, but whenever he tries to be seductive, he feels awkward and his limbs are in the way and it’s all just kind of messy.

Mila glances at him. “Are you worried that you’re not seductive enough for Otabek?”

“No,” Yuri denies. “Yes,” he then admits before Mila has the chance to call his bluff.

“Real life doesn’t have special effects, you know,” Mila laughs. “You just gotta be enthusiastic and make your own sparks.” She wiggles her eyebrows in that annoying way she does when she thinks she knows something better than Yuri.

She probably knows this better than Yuri.

*

_Be enthusiastic._

_Make your own sparks._

Those are the two pieces of advice Yuri has in his mind when he’s in Otabek’s apartment, getting ready to watch a movie.

Yuri looks at Otabek from the corner of his eye and runs his fingers lightly up Otabek’s thigh, from his knee to nearly his crotch.

Otabek’s eyes are immediately on him, and there’s that  _look_  again.

Yuri tries to forget his awkwardness, and it can’t be that bad, really, not if Otabek looks at him like that?

He bites his lip, turning to face Otabek, and Otabek’s eyes are focused on him, the movie playing in the background, forgotten.

Yuri wants to bury his face in the crook of Otabek’s neck to hide from the burning gaze, but he disguises it by latching onto Otabek’s collarbone and trailing up his neck, leaving kisses in his wake. There is a sharp inhale and a bob of Otabek’s Adam’s apple as he swallows. Yuri feels the movement against his lips, and he ventures up, toward Otabek’s jawline.

Yuri stops to bite on Otabek’s jawline lightly, and it elicits a gasp. He feels like he’s testing hypotheses left and right.  _That did nothing, so let’s not do that again. That definitely worked, filing that away for later._

When Yuri finally makes his way to Otabek’s lips, Otabek is trembling slightly, like his muscles are all being pulled in different directions. Yuri stops to hover right next to Otabek’s mouth, close enough to feel his shaky breaths on his lips. Yuri presses his lips onto Otabek’s, just a dry press of lips, testing the pressure. He feels heat gathering in the pit of his stomach, and concluding from Otabek’s groan against his mouth, he is on the same page.

Yuri opens his lips and licks his way into Otabek’s mouth, and Otabek’s groaned,  _Yura, oh jesus, Yura_ , gets muffled in between them as the kiss deepens. Yuri closes his eyes and there are definitely sparks flying behind his eyelids. When he opens his eyes it looks like sparks have transferred into Otabek’s eyes, as he looks at Yuri with half-lidded eyes, panting against Yuri’s mouth.

Otabek definitely looks  _seduced_.

Yuri feels victorious.

“Oh my god,” Otabek exhales when they finally pull apart. “I feel like my spine turned upside down or something.”

“Is that good?” Yuri asks, biting his lip.

Otabek’s eyes shine like there’s a fire hidden within them. “Oh, definitely good,” he says. “Let’s do that again.”


End file.
